


How do you poison a weapon?

by flintrage



Series: BBB 2020: Round Two [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Biological Weapons, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fever, Gen, Hastily written and unedited because I'm doing this for fun, It's strictly business here lads, Not the good kind but platonic nonetheless, Platonic Relationships, Poisoning, Sickness, Some Plot, There might be a spy in their midst I mean who said that, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintrage/pseuds/flintrage
Summary: Something is seriously wrong with the Asset. The STRIKE team low-key panics while they try to figure out what they should do about it.
Series: BBB 2020: Round Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740838
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	How do you poison a weapon?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. Square B2 - Poison.

“Okay,” says Holman, “but this shouldn’t actually be affecting him, right, whatever it is? Like that’s...pretty bad?”

“No shit,” Rumlow snaps. He has enough on his plate. Having to give Pierce a debrief that includes the phrase ‘by the way, either the Asset caught the plague or someone figured out how to poison a supersoldier’ isn’t something he wants to add to it. “Ugh. Hey,” He snaps his fingers in front of the Asset’s face until its eyes focus on him. “Don’t pass out on us, I’m not carrying you if you do. We’ll leave you here ‘til Pierce sends someone for you, you feel me?” He waits until it nods, then leans back, satisfied. “Great. Glad we understand each other.”

The Asset gives him a look that indicates it would roll its eyes if it weren’t busy dealing with the fever and cramps that have settled upon it. There’s no wound site: no swelling or redness anywhere save for its eyes, which are streaming as a natural response to throwing up constantly. The rest of the team are unaffected, which leads the Asset to suspect it has been covertly poisoned ( _but_ _how? It hasn’t eaten anything but the protein blocks rationed to it by the team)._ Surely if it were a biological weapon--a contagion of some kind--the rest of the team would have been targeted, too? The Asset is not a solitary unit: it is part of HYDRA, and its enemies are HYDRA’s enemies. Who would target the Asset without at least taking out the rest of its team too, even just for convenience? It would be easy. Even half-delirious with fever, the Asset can think of a number of ways to do it _without_ a bio-weapon in its hands. The answer to all of this lies in plain sight but just out of reach, it’s sure of it, if it could just _think_...

But speaking of fever, it feels like it’s getting  _ worse.  _ The Asset has been told not to pass out but it groans and leans forwards, head between its knees while Holman awkwardly claps it on the shoulder and looks to Rumlow for guidance. 

“We should probably do something about this,” Holman says. “Like, before the poor bastard keels over and we get blamed for it. Like, yeah, I guess it’d technically be our fault ‘cause it’s on our watch but like--”

“Would you shut up? I’m trying to think.”

“Okay but like I’m just saying--”

“Shut. Up.”

They do. It’s a blessing for the Asset too, whose head is killing it and whose guts feel like they’ve turned to flame: Holman is one of the more tolerable agents on the STRIKE team, but their voice is too loud and too fast and the Asset shouldn’t loathe it as much as it does, but it does. Its stomach  _ hurts. _ It can’t hold back the pained sounds that escape it now and then, but luckily nobody seems to mind: the team don’t  _ like _ the Asset, but they respect it, and they know damn well that it has weathered unimaginable things without complaint before. So if it can’t help gasping with pain, something is  _ wrong.  _ It’s a blessing to be cut some slack, just this once. 

Unfortunately, Holman doesn’t stay quiet for long. “Sir,” they say, patting the Asset again as it doubles over to retch, “I really, really think we should like… do something about this. Like, call the med team or something. If he dies--” 

“Alright! Alright, fuck. Rollins, get the Meds on call. You,” He snaps his fingers in front of the Asset’s face. They blur. The Asset stares blearily at him. “Get ready to report symptoms to the team. You got it?” 

“Oh,” Holman says quickly, almost in the Asset’s ear, while Rollins is giving the med team a quick rundown of events, “Don’t throw up on call, okay? They can see you. Like, you’re on camera. So don’t… do anything gross.”

The Asset nods, forcing itself to sit up straight. It resolves not to throw up - not because Holman ordered it, but because it personally doesn't feel like retching on camera, thank you. It shrugs Holman's hand off its shoulder, and prepares to report.


End file.
